As stated by Solell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,885 which issued Mar. 27, 1979 for a Wave Motor, it is known that the energy in the sea constitutes a vast reservoir of energy which has remained largely untapped to the present time. In that patent Solell proposes a wave motor which includes a float, a displaceable member coupled to the float so as to be displaceable by the ascent and descent of the float, a pair of shafts, and a transmission including a pair of one-way clutches coupling the displaceable member to the shafts to rotate one in one direction during the ascent of the float and to rotate the other in the opposite direction during the descent of the float. In particular, Solell discloses that the displaceable member is a wheel that is rotated in opposite directions by the ascent and descent of the float, or that may be a rack which is moved upwardly by the ascent of the float and downwardly by its descent.
The Solell patent, the floats float on the exposed surface of the ocean waves and in applicant's view are therefore exposed to the waves' action. In the embodiment depicted in FIGS. 1-3 of the Solell patent, the operation of the wave motor is reliant on a consistent or predominant wave direction, it being applicant's opinion that if the wave direction changes for example, to a direction which is at right angles to the consistent or predominant wave direction, the counter rotation by the then out of phase rise and fall of the pair of floats may jam or greatly reduce the consistent operation of the wave motor. In the embodiment of FIGS. 5 and 6 in the Solell patent, a single float drives a corresponding vertically translating rack so as to rotate the pair of shafts via the one-way clutches. Again, the float floats on the exposed surface of the waves and, in applicant's opinion, may be subject to considerable battering which may impair its function over time.